


You’d come over right?

by kate_the_writer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Apocalypse, Canon Divergence, End of the World, F/F, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Mutual Pining, Post Reveal, Sad, much angst, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_the_writer/pseuds/kate_the_writer
Summary: “I know, you know, we know, you weren't down for forever and it's fine.I know, you know, we know, we weren't meant for each other and it's fine.But if the world was endingYou'd come over right?“AkaKara and Lena may not get forever.But what if forever is just one day?AkaAll aboard the angst train, choo choo b*tches.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 129





	You’d come over right?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song “If the World was Ending” by JP Saxe and Julia Michaels. (I recommend listening to it on repeat for maximum angst). 
> 
> This hasn’t been proofread, so all mistakes are mine.

_**********Font Cheat Sheet:********** _

Regular Font = Reality

_Thin Italics = ”End of the World” Alternate Reality_

_**Bold Italics = Song Lyrics  
  
******************************** _

  
Lena sighs, dropping the file in her hands to her lap. If she never looks at this spreadsheet again, it will be too soon. Honestly, how difficult is it to please the childish requests of a dozen grown men. Well, if Lena Luthor is learning that apparently it is very difficult, if these “grown” men make up the board of your company. She has the great displeasure of seeing their bright and shining faces tomorrow morning. She is ready, of course. But the majority of her time today, now night will be spent checking that every t is crossed.

“I apologize, Ms. Luthor,” the apology slips from the front seat of the car. Lena glances to the rear view mirror, smiling to her long time driver, Stephen, a gentle soul Lena has come to be very fond of. “4th street seems to be much more popular this evening than usual. I’ll do my best to get you home soon,” his eyes leave Lena’s in the mirror to focus back on the road ahead, which is essentially a parking lot now.

The Luthor checks her watch and sees that she has been in the car a little longer than normal, but not by much at all. “I mean honestly, Stephen, I know you’re quite the gentleman, but apologizing for fifteen extra minutes is a bit dramatic, wouldn’t you agree?”

“A gentleman you say?”

She smiles at his cheeky remark. Stephen was hired by the Luthors while Lena was in boarding school. He was always her favorite to drive her to and from school for holidays or visits. This is namely because he would secretly break the Luthor’s strict rule of “no stops” to get the Lena ice cream or a burger or other treat she couldn’t get at home or school. Not to mention that he simply treated her as his own, he was a father figure she craved, even if he was just her driver. The day Lillian fired him, Lena was heartbroken. When she was old enough to hire her first very own driver, she couldn’t dial the phone fast enough. Now, he’s driven for her ever since.

Lena looks back to the file in her lap, trying to entertain herself through the rush hour traffic. Despite the blaring horns and angry drivers, it was strangely quiet. Almost peaceful.

Suddenly, this was peace was disturbed when the car begins to shake. Lena looks up quickly, her brain running through the possibilities. Her first thought was a sudden change of texture in the road. Something has been spilled on the road and they are simply driving over, but no. A car wreck? But that is not so either as the car is not moving. None of the cars are moving, but they’re all shaking.

“Stephen?” she asks shakily, locking eyes in the reflection of the rear view mirror. Concern is laced in both stares, unsure of what is happening. Then just as quickly as it began, it is over. They look around them at the world that has now stilled. It clicks instantly.

**_-I was distracted and in traffic._**  
**_I didn’t feel it when the earthquake happened_**.

“Earthquake,” Lena murmurs quietly.

“I believe so, Ms Luthor,” Stephen answers. It hadn’t been a question, but that’s not important. He quickly turns in his seat, “Are you alright?” The genuine concern on his face touches Lena, not many people genuinely concern themselves over her anymore.

She smile reassuringly, “yes, are you?” He nods, before turning back to the front. They both look out the window. There doesn’t appear to be much damage. Some flower pots fallen from window sills, branches fallen from trees, a few pedestrians getting back to their feet after being knocked down. From the looks of it, there is no major property damage or injuries. Well, not here at least.

Lena worriedly chews her bottom lip. No damage here, doesn’t mean no damage. And where there’s damage, Supergirl will be trying to help.

_**-But it really got me thinkin’.  
Were you out drinkin’?  
Were you in the living room  
Chillin’ watchin’ television?** _

It’s silly she knows. Kara is kryptonian. She is fine. There is absolutely no reason for Lena to be worried. The only way she could seriously be hurt is if seven buildings fell on her. Based on what she experienced, it is highly unlikely seven buildings have fallen on the kryptonian. The other option would be if there was kryptonian involved. Lena gets lost in her worry for the blonde that she forgets she is not supposed to worry about her.

Kara lied. For years, she looked Lena in the eyes and betrayed her. Worst of all, Lena all but begged her not to, and still.

The CEO pushes her feelings down. Little boxes. There have been a lot of little boxes in the last few months. It was nearly a year since Lex used his dying breath to reveal Supergirl’s identity. A little less since Kara finally grew the balls to tell Lena herself.

It had taken nearly every one of her friends to convince Lena not to use the Myriad. ‘Kara’s friends,’ the voice in the back of Lena’s head snapped. Regardless, she didn’t use it.

When the dust had settled, Kara had been the one pulling for Lena the most. Telling anyone who would listen how every bad thing the Luthor had done had been for a good reason. She was tired of being hurt and wanted no one to hurt another person ever again.

Whatever Kara said, it worked. Lena has received minimal retaliation from legal forces for her unfinished plans. Her public view had remained primarily intact thanks to a few Catco articles.

All part of an apology. An apology Lena doesn’t want. She had tried, honestly. Desperately wanting to repair the broken relationship with her best friend, and almost lover. But the damage had been done. For months they danced around each other, trying to find the balance of a new normal.

They couldn’t find it. No matter how amazing Kara was, Lena couldn’t fight the lump in her throat when Kara smiled at her. The tears that Kara’s touch brought to her eyes. The pain in blue eyes when she saw these reactions.

Kara loved Lena. She knows that, but that’s what makes it hurt that much more. Every soft glance and gentle touch filled with love that Lena wants to fall into. But she can’t fall somewhere the ground had already been ripped from beneath her. After several months of trying, they both knew it was pointless.

Kara continued to fight, but Lena had given up, retreated into herself. It broke her heart to do so, but it would be worse to drag this (whatever this is) on any longer. The Luthor has pulled herself from the Super’s life, and eventually Kara had caught on.

They both made their peace.

_**-It's been a year now.  
Think I've figured out how,  
How to let you go and let communication die out.** _

They’ve made their peace.

It doesn’t matter that the slightest sense of danger sends Lena’s fears into overdrive. It doesn’t matter that all she wants to do in this moment is call Kara and make sure she’s ok. Doesn’t matter how much she just wants to fall into arms she knows will be open. They’re always open.

None of it matters because she’s moved on. It was her decision, and that’s fine.

**_-I know, you know, we know, you weren't down for forever and it's fine._ **

Lena tries to focus back on her file. Forget about Kara. Forget her hurt. Forget her worry. However, that is easier said than done when you heart is beating out of your chest.

The CEO drops the file again. Looking up, she sees that traffic has yet to move again after the earthquake. She is trying to find the reason for this when she sees it.

A blue and red blur in the sky.

The Girl of Steel hovering fifty feet in the air.

She is looking out over the scene, looking for those in need of help, of course.

But when the Super’s eyes lock with Lena’s, she has to hold her breath. Obviously there is concern in Kara’s eyes, but is that really relief? Did she really see her release a sigh the moment they locked eyes? Was Kara really there to check on her?

The spooked Super turns slightly, dipping down to the road too far in front of the Luthor to be seen. When she rises again, two pieces of a broken light pole fill her hands.

Of course, Lena scolds herself. Kara is Supergirl for heaven’s sake. She’s the protector of National City, why on earth would she waste her time worrying about Lena.

Traffic then begins to move with the pole now out of the way. She watches Kara fly off, while the car starts to move.

“Home, Ms Luthor?” Stephen asks.

She looks out the window. Kara is gone, as Lena knew she would be. Kara doesn’t care about her. She told her not to.

Kara is busy. She has better things to do, better people to worry about. Lena needs to worry about how to drown the feeling in her chest. It’s an earthquake, not Armageddon.

“Yes,” she replies thinking of her apartment and the scotch waiting for her there. She wouldn’t call it home, but it serves its purpose. As they drive, she can’t help but think what she would do if this really was earth’s last day. What would she say if she really could call Kara?

_**-I know, you know, we know, we weren’t meant for each other; and it’s fine.** _

Kara sits at her kitchen island thumbing through her options for take out orders. She can’t decide what she wants, and there’s no one else eating here tonight to help her choose. She flips over the top menu (a pizza joint) and freezes when she sees the scribbled notes next to menu options.

These notes plague every menu. Each note details Lena’s favorite menu items on each menu. Kara had written them down at the start of their friendship, but she has them all memorized now. She wanted to make sure she could order exactly what Lena wanted without having to ask. The note brings tears to her eyes now. She runs her fingers over the cursive letters that had been written quickly, in secret to hide her gesture. She reaches for her phone. Kara hates vegetarian pizza, but tonight it’s the only thing on the menu she wants.

Less than a minute after completing her order and hanging up the phone, the ground suddenly shakes beneath her. She uses her hearing to try and pinpoint the origination of the sound, and she can hear the earth plates grinding together.

Earthquake.

It’s not a terribly violent shake, but she does quickly look around for things that may fall. Thankfully the kryptonian can speed around the room to catch objects before they hit the ground (a trick Alex has always claimed to be very jealous of during occasions like this.)

It seems to happen in slow motion. Her hands are full and the apartment shakes for the last time. In the corner of her eye, Kara sees a picture frame leaning dangerously near the edge of its shelf. She tries to turn and reach, but is a microsecond too slow to stop the crash.

“No!” the blonde exclaims as she watches it hit the ground, glass shatters and the frame splits. She lets out a long sigh. She deposits the items in her hands on the nearest table before approaching the picture. The frame is ruined, but the photo itself seems to be in tact. She grabs it. The photo of her and Lena cheek to cheek from one of their last game nights.

The picture makes Kara smile, and then frown. Is Lena ok? Was she hurt in the earthquake. Kara is kryptonian and fine, but her fear for the Luthor twists in her stomach.

_**-I tried to imagine your reaction.  
It didn't scare me when the earthquake happened.** _

Kara remembers the last earthquake that hit national city. Her and Lena had gone out to dinner, and she let Lena drag her out for a few drinks after. It wasn’t like the alcohol actually affected her, but Lena didn’t know that. Kara had to pretend as the night progressed. Sloppily matching Lena’s level of slurred speech and loss of balance.

It took Kara about four seconds to convince Lena to stay at her place, so they could take of each other if one got sick. Late in the night, they finally cross the threshold into Kara’s apartment. Without any grace at all, they begin to make their way through the apartment. The pair barely make it to the kitchen island when Lena looses her footing and falls.

Kara feels her heart drop, afraid Lena has hurt herself. The laugh that bubbles past the Luthor’s lips washes away any worry left in the Super’s heart.

Kara laughs with her as she gets the girl back on her feet. They stand face-to-face. Kara has her hands tightly on Lena’s hips. For balance of course, but neither can ignore how the contact just feels right. Or how the way Lena’s hold on Kara’s arms just feels right. Their eyes dance across each other’s faces before their gaze falls finally on the lips. The pull is irresistible, so they don’t resist. They slowly and hesitantly lean in, afraid to break this fragile moment. Their lips meet, and the feeling is magical.

Unfortunately, it’s over before it truly began.

They are holding each other, lips pressed together for the first time when the floor shakes beneath them. This time they both tumble to the floor. Lena falling on top of Kara’s chest.

One little shake and the floor is still again. Kara uses her super hearing to listen for aftershocks or cries for help. But other than a little bit of conversations, all is quiet. Nothing that needed Supergirl’s immediate attention. The earth quake was barely strong enough to break a vase. Lena’s laugh is strong enough to break Kara from her thoughts.

“Alright, lets get you to bed,” the blonde says playfully. She decides tonight is not the best time to confront the emotion analyzation of kissing her best friend and love of her life.

Plus, Lena is drunk. Kara wonders if she’ll even remember this come morning.

_**-But it really got me thinkin'  
That night we went drinkin'  
Stumbled in the house and didn't make it past the kitchen.** _

If Lena remembered, she never said anything. Kara would be lying if said she was just as disappointed as she was relieved that Lena never brought it up. Relieved that their friendship was safe, but disappointed because it meant they would stay just friends.

Disappointed because it was another secret to keep from her best friend.

That was all so long ago though.  
Before Lex told Lena she was Supergirl.  
Before Kara told Lena she was Supergirl.  
Before Lena told Kara she already knew.  
Before Lena told Kara she had been using her.  
Before Lena told Kara to stay away.

It’s been agonizing, but Kara is respecting Lena’s wishes.

_**-Ah it's been a year now.  
Think I've figured out how,  
How to think about you without it rippin' my heart out.** _

That doesn’t mean she stopped thinking about Lena, the exact opposite actually. She thinks about her constantly. It takes everything she has not to listen for Lena’s heartbeat when she wakes up in the morning or before she goes to bed like she used.

However, some habits die hard, and an earthquake does not help matters at all.

‘There’s no harm in checking,’ Kara thinks to herself. Lena doesn’t have to know. She listens, searching for the very specific rhythm. If she’s being honest, Kara would admit that she keeps her hearing tuned in to Lena’s heartbeat at all times. That will never change. She knows that is not the meaning over “moving on”, but she also can’t bring herself to care. Most nights, that sound is the only thing that can lull her to sleep.

The Kryptonian is so lost in her thoughts that she doesn’t remember going on autopilot. Her limbs move without her command. She changes into her super suit and flies out the window, all while mentally absent.

When her brain fog disappears, she finds that she is flying over the city, specifically the busiest intersection in all of National City at a complete stand still, bumper to bumperShe tries to regain alertness when her feet hit the ground. There’s no clear sign of panic from anyone. No blood that Kara can see. Some children are crying and adults are worrying but all out of shock instead of pain or fear.

Kara looks out again, looking for what made her subconscious bring her here. She’s x-raying cars for injured passengers. There are so many cars, but only one causes her heart to stop.

There is a black SUV amongst all of the others. The car has a driver in the front seat and a lone passenger in the back.

Suddenly, Kara knows why her mind brought her here.

Lena Luthor sitting in the back seat, eyes roaming as she looks out the window.

_**-I know, you know, we know, you weren't down for forever and it's fine.  
I know, you know, we know, we weren't meant for each other and it's fine.** _

Maybe Lena hasn’t noticed her. She slaps herself internally. There’s only one blonde girl flying around in the air. Of course, she will notice Kara. There’s no question about that.

The real question: does she feel the same way Kara does right now?

Kara knows the answer she wants to be true and the one that is most likely true, and they’re completely different. She doesn’t have time to contemplate however because suddenly Lena Luthor is staring back at her. Maybe she had felt the weight of Kara’s stare, maybe she had already been looking for Kara, maybe it was complete accident. Lena was looking at all the people, and her eyes just so happened to find Kara.

Kara decides the last option is the truth. Lena asked her to stay away. Lena moved on. Lena doesn’t care about Kara anymore.

But the look in Lena’s eyes betray her. Kara can see concern and relief wash over the CEO’s face, and for some reason that scares her more than she was in the apartment.

She can’t be here any longer. She may be the Girl of Steel, but Lena’s eyes are breaking her heart into more pieces than she can carry.

Kara needs an out. She finds it further down the road from Lena’s car. One of the light poles had been knocked over, blocking the entire intersection. It landed on nothing but concrete, no cars or pedestrians stuck underneath.

The Kryptonian takes this opportunity to get free. She quickly runs and grabs the traffic pole before shooting off into the sky towards the next person(s) who need help.

As she retreats from the scene, Kara keeps a steady focus on the heartbeat sitting in the backseat.

They didn’t work. There was too much baggage from both of them. As hard as they tried, it was doomed. They could never have a forever together.

It occurs to Kara that sadly sometimes forever is just a day. She tries to wonder what that would even feel like, be like.

_**-But if the world was ending  
You'd come over right?** _

_“You are one hundred percent certain?” Lena asks. This isn’t something they can just let go with ‘pretty sure.’ Everyone’s life depends on it. Literally, everyone._

_“Yes,” the voice on the other side of the phone says. “There’s nothing that can be done,” regret full in his voice, and even fuller in Lena’s chest._

_That’s it then. This is the last of the brightest scientist Lena knew to call, and he said the same thing the rest of them had. Earth’s sun will explode. It could be today, tonight, could be sometime tomorrow, but definitely less than 24 hours. Every scientist on earth, Lena included, has spent the past two days frantically searching for a solution, but there isn’t one to find._

_The sun will explode._

_“Alright then,” she sighs. Every particle in her being screams at Lena not to give up. Of all the industry leaders, she held on the longest, refusing to let this be the end._

_“Goodbye Lena,” comes quietly from the phone._

_But this is the end, “Goodbye Spencer.” She hangs up the phone and looks at the lab full of employees and coworkers with worried faces._

_Lena sets the phone on the table and looks around. All of the brilliant people who have been working by her side. Good people who deserved much better than this._

_“What do we do?” one of them asks. They hadn’t expected to fail. They hadn’t thought about what to do if they failed._

_Lena wants to say keep working, but these people have sacrificed so much of their time already. She can’t ask for anymore of it._

_“Go home.”_

_**-You’d come over and you’d stay the night?** _

_The sun is going to explode. It doesn’t matter why or how. It’s going to happen regardless._

_All that matters is how to spend the time they have left. So Lena sends everyone home to be with their families. Since she doesn’t have a family at home, she sits at her desk. Guilt heavy on her shoulders and a drink heavy in her hand._

_“Ms Luthor,” a knock comes from the door. Jess pokes her head in the room, “Ms Luthor?”_

_Of course Jess would be the last to leave, loyal to the end. Lena can see the bag in her hands and worry in her face._

_She smiles, “Jess, we’ve known each other long enough, I think you can call me Lena now.” The girls in the door sighs with a smile._

_“Lena,” she kind of shifts on her feet, a sign of unease, “You don’t have to be afraid to call her.” This peaks her boss’s interest. “I’m sorry if I’m overstepping,” she looks down nervously, “I know you don’t speak anymore, but today, you should call. I know you want to, and I know why you haven’t these past months.” Lena sat in amazement, maybe she had more friends than just Kara. Jess smiles, “All of those reasons, they don’t matter. You have been the best boss I could have had. I am grateful everyday that you hired me. I just... I don’t want you to be alone.”_

_Lena smiles because she’s right. Jess is always right. “Thank you Jess,” she says quietly, “for being a good friend.” The term sparks a smile across her assistants face. “Go home to your son and husband,” she says, “give that baby a kiss for me.”_

_“I will,” she waves sadly before slipping from the office._

_Lena eyes the cell phone sitting on her desk. Her hands itch. She doesn’t try to fight it. She knows she would lose and call anyway._

_**-Would you love me for the hell of it?  
All our fears would be irrelevant.** _

_Against her better judgement, Lena presses the phone to her ear. Relationship Rules 101 says that this is probably the wrong decision, that she would regret it tomorrow in the morning. But none of that matters._

_You can’t regret anything tomorrow morning, if there isn’t going to be a tomorrow morning._

_**-If the world was ending** _  
_**You'd come over right?** _

_“But what if I-“_

_“Kara...”_

_“I can-“_

_“No, Kara.”_

_“I mean we can call Oliver or Barry. Cisco has to know something,” the blonde desperately pushes through everyone else’s interjections. “Or or Sara, if we get out of the timeline, we can have time to find a solution or or even go back in time to fix it or buy us all a little more time or or something,” she’s scrambling, and the look on everyone’s face is telling her that it’s helpless to do so. She still fights, “we can... I can...”_

_In the middle of the DEO, Alex slowly walks forward until she’s right in front of Kara. She reaches up and cups her little sister’s cheeks, “it’s over, Kara.”_

_Tears begin to fall from the Kryptonian’s eyes, “but I have to do something.” The sun is going to explode, sooner rather than later apparently. Everyone at the DEO, Superfriends, Alex, Kara, everyone has been working for a solution. Slowly one by one losing hope, realizing there is no hope. No fix to this one, but Kara can’t accept that. “I’m supposed to protect Earth,” she feels so lost. This is her one purpose. She can’t fail._

_A kiss pressed to her forehead, pulls her from her thoughts. Alex looks into her eyes, “you did.” When Kara tries to shake her head no, Alex nods, “you did. You did protect earth time after time. You did everything you could, just this time it’s not that simple. Kara, we are at the end.” She wipes away the tear that falls and pulls her sister as close as possible._

_When the pull away, Supergirl looks around the room of DEO agents who deserve so much better than her. Than a superhero who can’t save them. She still feels lost deep inside. She turns to Alex, “what do we do?”_

_The older Danvers takes a deep breath, “well I am going home to Kelly, and you are coming with me.” She tucks a strand of blonde hair behind one of her ears. Alex turns to James who is standing across the table next to J’onn, “and so are you and you.” She then nods her head in the direction of Nia who is clinging tightly to Brainy’s arm, “and you too. I want to spend whatever time we have left with my entire family.” They all nod, smiling somberly. “Everyone go home,” the DEO director says to all of her agents, “go be with your people. Hold your families.”_

_Alex grabs Kara’s hand and begins leading everyone to the door, but she she is met with resistance from her sister. She turns and sees the turmoil in Kara’s eyes instantly. Not all of Kara’s people will be there when they get home._

_Lena won’t be there when they get home._

_“She’s alone,” is all Kara can manage to say._

_Alex sighs. She knows her little sister is still in love with her ex-best friend. She knows she probably always will be. She’s watched Kara try to pull herself together this past year. She watched as Kara started to smile again, laugh again. All the while aware that part of the blonde’s heart was no longer inside in her chest, it was across town, tucked deep inside the heart of a woman who told her to stop calling._

_“Kara, she chose-“_

_The older Danvers is interrupted by the sound of Kara’s phone ringing. They both look down and see the name and picture on the screen._

_The sisters lock eyes. Alex can see Kara battling the guilt just through her eyes. The guilt that means she might not be going home with her sister. The guilt that means they might not get spend their last hours together. The guilt that Kara has no business to be feeling. The guilt Alex is determined to wipe away this instant._

_Alex pulls her sister into a tight hug, whispering in her ear, “I love you, Kara.”_

_“I love you, Alex.”_

_They nod to each other once, before Alex watches her little sister fly out the balcony._

_Watches her fly home._

_**-The sky'd be falling while I'd hold you tight.** _

_Kara lands gently on the balcony of Lena’s office. A quick x-ray of the building confirms her suspicion that Lena was the last one in the building, of course she was._

_She sees Lena sitting at her desk, so she lightly knocks on the door. A wave is all the response she gets, so she lets herself in._

_The Luthor spins her chair to face the Super. The severity of the situation dripping from her entire body. The exhaustion of the fight heavy on her shoulders. The guilt of defeat printed in her eyes. “Hi,” she brings a glass of her most expensive scotch to her lips. She stands and makes her way to the bottle on the other side of the room, “do you want a glass? Hate for it to go to waste.” Lena bites back a bitter laugh._

_Kara shifts uncomfortably on her feet, “no, thank you.” Lena just shrugs pouring herself a very generous pour. They both begin to wonder if they made the wrong decision._

_How do they do this? They’re strangers, but they’re not. How do they do this? How did they go from strangers to best friends to more to nothing to whatever this is?_

_There’s no rules to this._

_How do they do this?_

_How do they go from “stop calling me”  
...from “we don’t work”  
...from “too many mistakes by both of us”  
...from “there’s no fixing this”  
...from “we can never be together”  
To “if we only have tonight, I choose you.”_

_Kara guesses the best place to start is an apology, “I’m sorry,” she whispers from just inside the door. She hasn’t brought herself to walk fully into the office._

_Without turning around, Lena just shakes her head, “do not apologize, Kara.” She takes a drink. She doesn’t know what she’ll do if she looks at the blonde, so she just looks at the wall._

_Kara nods, looking down to her feet. She takes a deep breath, “I tried” is all she can think to say._

_That snaps something in Lena. She feels it coming before she can do anything to stop it. She slams her glass onto the table, “You tried, I tried, we all tried! Kara.” The words rip from her mouth and she doesn’t know why. Kara doesn’t deserve it. The added guilt of her outburst false on her shoulders as the slump, and she fights the sob trying to push past her lips._

_The blonde clenches her jaw, taking a step forward, “Lena-“_

_“I don’t want to talk.”_

_“Then, why did you call me here?!”_

_No rules, and apparently it was Kara’s turn for the frustration to get the better of her._

_They sit in tense silence for what seems like forever. Neither can move or speak or breathe._

_The kryptonian almost turns to leave, when she notices the Luthor turning slowly. As soon as they met eyes, there is no anger, no tension. Kara closes distance and instantly wraps Lena in her arms._

_The brunette falls into the blonde’s arms, finally releasing the sob she has been burring._

_Because of course there’s not a reason.  
Just a need._

_**-No there wouldn't be a reason why.  
We would even have to say goodbye.** _

_They lay tangled together in Kara’s bed, trying to catch their breath. Clothes discarded by the window Kara flew them in. The garments had been ripped off bodies as they were needy to fall into the bed. The CEO had hesitated at the sound of fabric ripping and seeing her favorite dress in pieces, but then she remembers. It’s not like she’ll ever wear it again. Pushing the thought to the back of her mind, she let Kara work magic on her._

_That was hours ago. Now, Lena rests her cheek against Kara’s chest, listening to Kara’s heartbeat, elevated but strong and steady. They lay in silence, minds numb from the circumstances, limbs numb from the love making. They know they’re are down to their final moments._

_Lena doesn’t know what’s gonna happen, if she’ll remember anything when she gets to where they are going. But if she will, the only thing she wants to remember is the feel of Kara’s body against her own, every inch of skin connected as much as possible. She breathes in the blonde’s scent, everything she has missed since she sent her away, “I’m so sorry.”_

_It’s the first thing either of them has said since they left the office. They know that they were scared. This whole thing is so fragile, but somehow they’re here, together. Even if only for this moment._

_Kara presses a kiss to the top of Lena’s head, running her fingers through raven hair, “me too.”_

_It’s peaceful in the most bizarre way possible. There’s nothing for them to do, to say, to worry about, to think. There’s nothing because soon it will all be gone. All they had to was be together, relish the feeling. They close their eyes, breathing and heartbeats lining up. The first time they’ve been completely in sync ever. There are no lies, no plots, no sides. Just them and their feelings._

_Just them together when a deafening crack shakes the entire earth signaling the beginning of the end._

_Both women begin to shake, scared of what’s to come. They cling tightly to each other, waiting for whatever happens when the sun’s ripple effect reaches earth._

_Kara has only wanted to say to one thing since the day she met Lena. Here, holding her as tight as she can without hurting her, this is her last chance to say it. So she doesn’t even try to hold it in, “I love you.”_

_“I love you too,” the Luthor responds immediately. She leans up pressing her lips and entire body as close to Kara’s as possible._

_They press their foreheads together, breathing the same air._

_“Goodbye Kara.”_

_“Goodbye Lena.”_

_**-If the world was ending  
You'd come over right?  
You'd come over right?  
You'd come over, you'd come over, you'd come over right?**_

_**  
Right?** _

  
Kara’s feet feel heavy as she touches down on the balcony of her apartment. Several trees had fallen, a couple of light poles blew over, and a foot bridge nearly collapsed, but other than that, National City made it through the earthquake with only slight property damage and minor injuries.

It wasn’t her Supergirl duties that caused Kara’s shoulders to sag with exhaustion. No, that doesn’t faze her in the least. Her emotions were another thing entirely. She spent the entire day on the fence between worrying bout Lena and ridiculing herself for doing so.

She numbly makes her way into the kitchen, hoping to find something to keep her mind off of a certain set of green eyes. On the island, Kara finds two stacks of pizza boxes. Most of the boxes are from her order that she had completely forgotten about, but there were three boxes from Kara’s other favorite pizza restaurant with a note attached to the lid of the the top box.

 _Kara,  
Alex and I figured you hadn’t eaten yet before the earthquake. While you were being “super”, I dropped these off, and ran into your pizza delivery guy in the elevator. I have no doubt you will put each slice to good use.  
Enjoy!  
-Kelly_  
(the signature is followed by a small heart)

Kara smiles. Man does she love when her sister and her sister’s girlfriend enable her to eat her feelings. Before she can even get the first box open, there’s a knock at the door.

She’s so tired that she doesn’t even bother to x-ray to see who it is. The blonde just opens the door and sees the last person she’d expect on the other side, the only person she truly wanted to see.

Lena stands in the hall. Her eyes are classic “deer in headlights” wide and blank; Kara’s are a pretty close match. They stand there. Neither knowing what to say.

Kara is the one to open her mouth first, but when she does, no words come out. The blonde feels an intense fear because Lena is right there, right in front of her. All she wants to do is reach out and hold her, but she stays frozen. Scared that the smallest moment will send the Luthor running.

It seems she was right.

Lena suddenly shakes her head, “I shouldn’t have come here... I’m sorry, I should go.” With that she turns and begins to walk down the hall.

Kara’s instincts immediately scream, ‘No!’ But her mouth just says, “Lena, wait...” as she follows her into the hallway.

**_-I know, you know, we know, you weren't down for forever and it's fine._ **

Lena almost makes it to the elevator, when Kara places a hand on her shoulder stopping her in her tracks. She turns, years already in her eyes, “Kara, I’m not here to...” Words fail her, “We don’t... we can’t,” her voice cracks.

‘Can’t? Can’t what?’ Lena thinks to herself. Can’t be together? ‘We know that already.’ But can they just see each other at least? ‘Not without it hurting.’

“I know,” Kara whispers, because she does. But she cannot live with the ache in her limbs to reach out for her love. “I just...,” her arms raise involuntarily, “please, I just need...”

And oh how Lena wants to just fall into those open arms, always open. Her reservations hold her back, “it won’t be-“

“I know, but please.”

It won’t be forever, but maybe just one night.

_**-I know, you know, we know, we weren't meant for each other and it's fine.** _

They lay tangled together in Kara’s bed, trying to catch their breath. Clothes discarded by the bedroom door that Kara carried Lena through. The garments had been ripped off bodies as they were needy to fall into the bed. The CEO had hesitated at the sound of fabric ripping and seeing her favorite dress in pieces, but then she remembers. Right now, she couldn’t care less if she ever wears it again. Pushing the thought to the back of her mind, they fell to the bed together.

Lena rests her cheek against Kara’s chest, listening to Kara’s heartbeat, elevated but strong and steady. They lay in silence, minds numb from the circumstances, limbs numb from the love making.

They know they’re tempting fate. Stealing moments, looks, touches that aren’t theirs to keep.

They wish it really was the end of the world. It would make this so much easier. They wish that this was all they had. That they didn’t have to wake up tomorrow morning and go back to pretending they don’t love each other.

But they do.

This morning, they were strangers, but they weren’t.

Tonight, they’re in love, but they can’t be.

Tomorrow, they’ll be strangers again.

Maybe they’ve finally made their peace with it or maybe they haven’t.

Either way, tonight they’re just going to pretend.

_**-If the world was ending  
You'd come over right?** _

__

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr  
> @littlesupercorp


End file.
